History
In The Beginning For the first two years Ted's (Oliver Duck) channel was used only to post comments, like videos, and so on. Ted stumbled upon the TWR Community on YouTube in the summer of 2012. He first found ThomasWoodenRailway and watched every video he had ever made that summer. After Ted had done that, he went on and found some other users. He started to get inspired to make TWR Videos. '''Thomas Wooden Railway Competition''' The Thomas Wooden Railway Competition was what lit the spark in Ted's interest in making TWR videos. Ted decided to enter the competition with his first TWR Video. The entry did not get a prize but Ted decided to start collecting new items for the first time since he was seven. First Steps Ted Originally intended to film on the ground in his room with a layout. Ted mad 8 scripts for original season when he day dreamed at his job that summer. These have been all lost, but whiff was intended to be in some.Ted Felt there was insignificant room for filming and decided to move to his lower level on the ground.Ted made a first episode as soon as he could. however he used his bad camera, the only one at the time. It was filmed on tile with all hand movement. after seeing the video quality he dicided to wait for a new camera, witch took him some months. As Ted watched more Thomas Wooden Railway Users he gained inspiration. LNERflyingScotsman and 3Henrythegreenengien were the two users who made Ted originally use String and use a grass sheet. Christmas passed by and Ted god a brand new camera ready to go film E1! Name Problems[http://twrc.wikia.com/wiki/Oliver_Duck?action=edit&section=3 Edit] Ted has struggled with his YouTube name from the start. When he was making his channel he thought it was asking for personal information so he put random numbers, and his username ended up as "1646010". This did not bother him for the first two years but when he started to transform his channel and start using it for TWR, his you Tube would not let him change to a good name. After countless attempts to change it he gave up and changed his channel name to Oliver267studios. Oliver267 is Ted's preferred name. Finally, around February 2013, Ted gave in and linked his channel with Google Plus . There, he could change his name to anything with a space and no numbers or symbols. He decided to pick the name Oliver Duck from his two favorite characters from Thomas and Friends. The Start of His Series Ted started making his first episode in December 2012. He uploaded a layout video for his first episode, He did this spontaneously, little did Ted know how big his Lay Out videos would be. Then, shortly after episode 1 he named his New Series [http://oliver-duck.wikia.com/wiki/Tales_of_the_North_Western_Railway NorthWestern Railway Tales ](latter changed to Tales of the North Western Railway). He continued to make episodes and gather subscribers. Looking back Ted can not stand his old work and planned to remaster all Season 1 Episodes. He started another series called Rail Tours witch a new video has not been made since the pilot. Ted does plan on making more Rail Tours after taking a short break from them If he has time after season 2.[http://oliver-duck.wikia.com/wiki/Train_Yard_Reviews Train Yard Reviews] was his next series that he made. They are his Thomas Wooden Railway Reviews.Then Others such as Modelling Projects,[http://oliver-duck.wikia.com/wiki/Boxing Boxing], Knock off Project, and more. Community Involvement Ted's first Subscriber from the community was Jlouvier, because Josh was impressed with his work in the TWR Competition. He was one of the first community members to see and comment on Ted's videos. Later, HenryisGreat15 added him to a Skype call with other members of the community, where he met a lot of people from the community and started befriending many people, including LNERFlyingScotsman, MrMPS2002, and TheBluebellEngine In recent times ted has tried to help new users, suck as a video made about a number of lesser known users that was posted on PercyNo6 Chanel so it could reach more people. Early Videos Ted's early videos lacked in quality compared to his modern ones. Much over detailed scripts, no voice actors and in Episode 1-3 bad lighting and use of hands. Due to this Ted Planes to remaster all Episodes from Season one. The First three with a complete redo and the others just a new script and voice actors. Social Media Other then You Tube Ted has a Twitter account were he updates on his work, shows behind the scenes and general interaction with the Community. He has a Skype account and uses it to take to users and a Google+ he hardly uses. In Jan 2014 Ted attempted to get an Instagram but he did not have a phone so he was not able to. And finally this wiki. Ted's Filming Issues For his first video, Ted used his upstairs hall. Later he used his basement foyer. Ted's parents realized that he had an interest in TWR and let Ted move in a table and a blue sheet for his filming. This is where most of his videos were filmed. However, in late June 2013, Ted's grandparents moved into his basement and as such, they took up his filming location. Ted has decided to move filming outdoors and has started work on moving the ground so he can set up his layouts. However after 2 failed attempts at making an episode this idea was for the most part scraped. Instead Ted moved to his room in September, with a small studio. Ted continued to use the the small space up to Christmas day 2013, when he cleared out his room and was able to fit his old studio table from storage. Ted is very happy with the setup saying it is the best studio yet! Oliver Duck Contest In June and July of 2013, Ted decided to raffle off some TWR items to help with publicity for his channel as a contest. However, only 20 people entered the contest, making good odds for the users who entered. Most people who won were from the community, including HenryisGreat15, ois894,IvoHugh123, and MrMPS2002. Hiatus In September 2013 to December Ted when on a 3 month Hiatus. Ted did not go on twitter, YouTube and Skype. He said that time just slid away from him. Over the complete time Ted had around 20 videos filmed needing to be edited, and his studio set up in his room the hole time.Ted remembers coming onto you tube one day and seeing that it was 3 months from his last upload. Ted scrapped the unedited videos and started making new ones and has kept at it since. Come Back When Ted came back he found the community in a slump. He diced then and there he would fix this. Ted made videos like a mad man. using his smallest ever studio, in his room he rolled out his first piano theme, many TYR and E 8. at the time episode 8 was a great achievement. with the first ever clip from out side in an episode and one of the best scripts. he pushed right on with one video every day for the hole month of December 2013. Slowly but definitely Ted Helped the community get back on it's feet. Revamps Ted has revamped his modeling projects, un boxing videos and his theme videos. Crossovers Ted has so far done one cross over with MrMPS2002 on the Big City Engine, it was a huge success and is one of teds personal favorites. Ted can confurm that a number of cross overs have been planned as far back as 2015 but not revealing any information at this point. Movies Ted has all-ways wanted to do a movie from the start. Originally planned for after season 3 it was pushed forward to correspond with the 100th anniversary of the North Western railway. scripting took over 7 months, and filming took one complicate one. Editing took two weeks. Despite the length Ted had to go with it, it was a huge success! best thing yet! and a squeal has been planned next year! Hiatus 2 Almost directly after the movie was done Ted's life got crazy. Sevral factors added up to Ted having to stop all videos all together for two months. In this area Ted was partly acive on Twitter. This was not the hardest felt area of inactivity but it was still noticable. The Comunity was in a better time then it was the last time ted left and this hiatus was not because of lack of motivation. As soon as ted got out of school he promptly went back to work on Episode 10. Come Back 2 After Ted got off school he went right back at it on his videos! Ted properly continued all work that he stopped before his break. Several new review and Episode 10 where to follow, and Ted quickly regained, and expand his following to new heights. Summer of 2014 this was a golden age for ted. in the summer Ted worked on Episode 10, and started to remaster his old episodes, including episode one which so far is Teds personal favorite project. TYR's had a plot line which resolved in the Stranded island review which will give purpose to Teds Reviews right up to December. Ted started a music account with Ericpier53 called MusicOfSodor. Ted also made a hand full of crossovers. On the last days of August Ted finally finished the last cut of Episode 1. By the end of it he made 5 different cuts. Meeting Wooden Railway Reviews in real life In Mid summer 2014 Ted (Oliver Duck) met Rob (WoodenRailwayReviews) in down town Toronto. The meeting was planed over Skype call, nor Ted or Rob live in the city of Toronto, but because since the city has such a importance in Ontario, it was easy to get to for both of them. The day came, and the two met. It was Ted who saw Rob first, looking into the roundhouse in the roundhouse park. The two got along seamlessly talking about the community, past events, and users. It was the first time wooden railway users have ever met in real life. the video TYR: Harold, has footage of the two in Toronto . Autumn of 2014 Ted spent most of the season working on episode 2 remaster episode 3 remastered and planning. Winter- spring 2014/2015 Over the late fall, and chrismas 2014 Ted worked on his Episode 3 remastered. The episode was a great sucess quicly becoming one of his most popular videos. Ted started work on Episode 4 and 5, planning to film them at the same time. At the same time work on a sequel to 100 Years in the Making was started, a script reached first drafts, and many custom models were made. This is were most of Ted's time post episode three went. Ted's personal life got increasingly busy, and time for videos became less and elss. His involvment in other people's videos continued however, apearing many crossovers, and sending clips to otehrs for their videos. Summer 2015 By June Ted finally had some time to work on projects. For two weeks he worked on clips for others, before leaving for a trip. He had no time to work on his own video. At this point, he had not worked on filming of his series since January. On the way to this trip he had motivation to keep working on videos, even working on scripts on the plane. By his return however, he was disconected, and disatisfied with it. Departure When Ted returned from his trip, he could not find motivation to make videos. All his work had gone into clips, and crossovers recently somthing he did not have much motivation for. His motivation that remained was largly drivin from fame, and the numbers of subscribers. At the same time, his room was compltetly taken up with his studio, making it hard or him to do do normal daly life. After not publishing anything byt model videos since episode 3, Ted uploaded a leaving video in early Augest 2015. At the time, ted thought it was for good. Return In spring 2016 Ted had a slow desire to come back. This was driven form just his series, his modivation of return was purly home that one day he could make new episodes. He set to work, finishing all scripts for remastering. Filming for Episode 4-7 remastered was done at once, on the smae sets. The first 3/4 of these was done in the March-May 2016 in secret. His voicing plan was to use key voice acting by two friends he told (Percyno6, and Hirothejapanesetrain) with other roles by his real life friends. Episode 4 was the only one completed by June 2016, with continued production into the summer expected so that upon his return in the fall he would have the whole season ready to upload. At the end of the School year, entering the summer Ted had a computer crash. He did not lose any of his footage, but just ability to make videos for a few weeks. When he had one that worked, he had lost momentum and short term motivation. In November of the year however, it returned again, and he decided to resume production. This was also the time he decided to acounce his return, even before he had completed the episodes he had hoped to have done. Late 2016 After his return, he imidetly uploaded Episode 4. Ted hardly worked on video for the rest of November, but when christmas break came in December, he dedicated allot of his time on it. He firstly finished and uploaded episode 9, as it was the Christmas episode. This episode was produced in just over 2 days work. Crovens gate set was made one evning, the next day all filming and all other sets were made, and then the third all editing took place. One other notable video took place in this time, An Oliver Duck Christmas Carol was a Live action acting based video. It was not a sucsess. 2017 Ted finished the last of his work on season 1 remastering (with the exception of episode 10) during early January. A handful of other video were made in this time, including the editing and finishing of a project from 2014, a Toby and the Flood remake. These videos were reased over WInter and Spring 2017. After January, Ted finished his last semester of highschool abroad, and decided to go inactive to make the most of it. Yet he had his video mostly done, and video were uploaded in the time we was not active. Upon his return, to canada, he finished Episode 10, and edited 8 remastered promptly, and uploaded them in June and Jully. Finally after near to 5 years, season 1 was wrapped. Focused shifted to season 2. Writing, rewriting, modeling, set work, and evreything imaginable was planned and replanned, and started ot be exucuted. This summer was the first summer Ted had been active in many years. He had a side project that took the majority of his time that is still in secret. This ultimatly lead to Season 2 being helpd up in preproduction for much longer. Current situation, and Future Currenly pre production is reaching 75% on season 2 with scripts done, but being rewritten, and some models and sets left to be scratch built. During Chrismtas vaction, Ted hopes to coplete Pre production, and a small side spcial. Full production will come once his school is done in May. He hopes to have the first episode out by Jully, and the season done by the end of the summer, coming out over the school year so he can prepare for season 3, and the make it once the episodes are done comeing out. [http://twrc.wikia.com/wiki/Topic:Oliver_Duck?openEditor=1 Start a Discussion]Discussions about Oliver Duck